Our Heart Strings
by Cecily-Chan
Summary: [Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke] When Sakura is missing from her bed one morning, Naruto tracks down Sasuke and forces him to help Naruto find their friend. Lucky for Sasuke, clues lead them over to the Akatsuki Base... Why is Sakura there of all places!
1. Front Page News

AUTHOR'S MESSAGE!!!!!  
Yep! Cecily-Chan is back! After long hours of trying to force out fanfiction ideas and speaking with a few people on making a sequal to my oh-so famous Grown Out of You, I finally was able to make a fanfiction that wasn't forced or later, hated by me. (Let us just hope it will remain that way, alright?)

YOU'RE MAKING A SEQUAL TO Grown Out of You???!!  
Nope, not yet, sorry. I can't wrap my head around a good story to fit this, and let it remain NaruHina. But again, if I do think of one, I'll tell you guys. Okay? 3

WHAT'S THIS STORY ABOUT???!!  
I've been in love with the pairing **SasuSaku** for sometime now, and after posting up that Pink Cure to Black Poison (which, by the way, gave me a bad toothache; it was so corny!) I got discouraged. But after catching up with the Anime since I lately became a Manga Nut, I fell in love with Sasori (But dream on if you think I'm going to give up Gaara!!! D) and accidently tumbled into the crack-pairing **SasoSaku**! But don't worry, this isn't a **SasoSaku** fanfic!! It's **SasuSaku**! TAKE NOTE OF THE "u" AND NOT THE "o" in _**SASU**_!!

SUMMARY, PLZ!!!!!  
**SasuSaku x Saso**  
News struck Kohona when Haruno Sakura was missing from her bed one morning. Determinded, Naruto has tracked down Sasuke and forced him to help him find Sakura. Luckily for Sasuke, clues lead the two over to the Akatsuki base... But why is Sakura at the Akatsuki's base?

**

* * *

**

**KOHONA PRESS  
****FRONT PAGE NEWS:  
**MISSING CHERRY BLOSSOMS  
_**Written by Kohona Writing Staff**_

Three students graduated from Kohona Academy among others. But these three students were different from the rest, each special in their own ways. Each graduated at age 12, two of the students with the highest grades, the other with the lowest.

**Uchiha Sasuke**, the last heir of his clan, the strongest of the group.

**Haruno Sakura**, the hot-tempered child who holds the team together, the intelligence of the group.

And, **Uzumaki Naruto**, the bold demon child, and the determination of the group.

All lead under **Hayate Kakashi**, who wields the Sharigan, though is not an Uchiha.

But, unnatural forces tore the group apart physically, and emotionally.

It had been five whole years since Uchiha Sasuke left the Leaf Village to train under the Sound's Kage and previous Leaf Sanin, Orochimaru. His purposes were drenched in evil; to kill his brother, Itachi, who had killed the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke.

Half a year after Sasuke's disappearance, Uzumaki Naruto or "the kyuubi" of the Leaf Village was given permission to leave the village to train under the great sanin, Jiraya.

In the meanwhile, Haruno Sakura of the Leaf trained thoroughly with her medical ninjustu and fighting techniques under the Leaf's Hokage and previous Leaf Sanin, Tsunade.

Naruto and Jiraya came back after two whole years of training, meeting up with Sakura, Kakashi, and the others they have left behind.

A series of attempts and battles were triggered, when Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and friends tried to find Sasuke, and bring him back. Clues ended up useless, and searches only went to dead ends. Orochimaru had moved Sasuke in many places to lose track of the Leaf, which worked for two and a half years until Sasuke finally killed off Orochimaru.

As the news filled Kohona, Naruto and Sakura's motive for finding Sasuke grew stronger now. For Sasuke was simply gathering strength and members to help him defeat the Akatsuki, once and for all.

But only about four weeks after Orochimaru's fatal death, Kohona received another hit story. Haruno Sakura was missing from her bed, June 15th.

Her mother at first, didn't request help or tell the police force, for she explains to the press that Sakura usually goes out early for training, or to run a few errands. But when it was later in the afternoon, Ms. Haruno had begun to worry.

"At first I went out to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop," says Ms. Haruno with tears in her eyes. "Sakura was best friends with Ino [flower shop owner for a long while, and so I'd think that she would tell Ino where she was..."

Ms. Haruno explains that Ino said that she hadn't seen Sakura since yesterday morning, when the two went to the marketplace. Soon, Ms. Haruno went to all of Sakura's listed friends: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was the only source of information.

"She was acting weird," Naruto clarified, his hands trembling. "I asked her what was wrong, and she said she was tired or something, and wanted to go home..." Naruto explains to the press that he walked Sakura home after some wearisome training, and made sure she was safe. "I had a bad vibe."

If you have any information where the whereabouts of Haruno Sakura is, please, contact the press immediately.

**Name:** Haruno Sakura  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'2"  
**Weight:** 86 lbs  
**Hair Color:** Pink  
**Eye Color:** Green

* * *

**Next Chapter-->** "_Unexpected Reunion_" 


	2. Unexpected Reunion

AUTHOR'S MESSAGE!!!!!  
Yep! Another Chapter. Now, I bet half of you (okay, all of you) are confused on the pairing. Simply put: 97 **SasuSaku**, 2 **SasoSaku**, and 1 **Real Fruit Juice**! lol, Just kidding. But I'm only warning you all for the small drop of SasoSaku I planned in the story, okay?

SUMMARY, PLZ!!!!!  
**SasuSaku x Saso**  
News struck Kohona when Haruno Sakura was missing from her bed one morning. Determinded, Naruto has tracked down Sasuke and forced him to help him find Sakura. Luckily for Sasuke, clues lead the two over to the Akatsuki base... But why is Sakura at the Akatsuki's base?

* * *

A lone figure stood his ground, a black cloak clothing him loosely. The sky was pastel shades of blue and black, crossing over one another, mixing each other on the whim of the night sky's symphony. There were no clouds in the sky, but a solemn, gentle wind tugged at the figure, softly moving his dark cloak and straw hat. Though the figure remained still and thoughts of battle and blood were sent around, you couldn't help but to notice the sky... A round, white stone, filled the sky in a perfect circle. So close to the earth, you could set your hand on the surface and feel how smooth the stone-looking moon was. And yet, in the break of reality, the moon was farther than it looked.

Black eyes focused tightly against the lone figure, which stood ever so still in the night. As if hunting for prey, another figure lurked in the bushes, signaling his three other comrades to help him. Within a flash, the four were positioned and ready.

"Ready..." a girl's light voice filled the silent radio.

"Set..." a guy's whisper answered back.

"...and..." a different voice sounded in a raspy voice.

The first figure swung around the tree he had been hiding behind, a slick katana in his hands, running toward the figure. "GO!"

A man emerged from a nearby puddle with a silver, broad sword with a hole pierced through. He raised the sword as his figure hardened, and prepared for his comrades.

The girl hid safely behind a rock, her eyes closed and her mind and charka focused.

And the final man simply stood up and waited for when he was needed.

This was Sasuke's battle.

"DIE!" yelled Sasuke, as he pierced the katana through the cloak.

A scream tore from the figure wearing the Akatsuki's cloak, as he fell on the ground, blood dripping from the critical wound.

Sasuke pulled his katana loose, wiped he blood on his own cloak, and slid it back in its sheath. He then, kicked over the body and slammed his foot on the figure's stomach. The figure yelped painfully, his arms grabbing the foot and trying to push Sasuke off. But Sasuke wouldn't budge, and pressed his weight harder on the figure.

"Which half-assed member are you?" Sasuke yelled with a sense of venom in his voice. "What's your name?!"

The figure remained silent, but a voice filled Sasuke's radio.

"SASUKE! LOOK OUT! THERE'S ANOTHER!" screamed his female comrade, Karin.

Sasuke turned around to see another being running toward him, head first with a straw hat, also.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke yelled through the radio.

"I'm on it," Suigetsu laughed, taking a long slip of water, then running toward the figure, slamming a powerful blow with Zabuza's sword. The figure's cloak tore, blood dripping from a wound. It whipped its head around and took out a sleek katana from the dangling sleeve, as if he were performing a magic trick.

"Juugo! Sasuke! Three others are coming this way!"

The second Akatsuki member had slashed the katana through Suigetsu, though his water-based skin let the katana slide right through. The sounds of swords hitting and offending one another filled the space, as Sasuke's black onyx eyes stared angrily at the wimpy Akatsuki member beneath his foot.

"Karin! What's his charka level?" Suigetsu asked through the fuzzy radio, partially dodging his opponent's sudden blow.

Karin hesitated as she read Suigetsu's opponent's chakra level. "Normal...this is very odd for the Akatsuki..."

Juugo stood still as he jammed the headphones into his left ear. "Karin...Watch out, two of them are coming up behind you."

The message came too late when hands were slapped over Karin's mouth, another katana blade near Karin's neck. The message was loud and clear, though no words were spoken to the girl.

Don't speak, don't move.

The fourth member shook a bottle as he ripped out Karin's headphones, dropped them on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"Mfmrrrmmm!" Karin muffled out, squirming.

"Karin!" Suigetsu barked, slamming his blade against the second member, and running to Karin's defense. "Goddamn it, KARIN!"

Karin didn't bother swearing back at him, for the fifth Akatsuki member who had smashed her headphones, popped open the bottle he had shook up. The liquid was black as ash, but it was in a bottle that looked like a beer-bottle.

"Move it, bitch!" Suigetsu hissed, swinging his blade against the member who had the katana against her neck. "Stop being a pain in the ass!"

Gasping for breath, Karin fell on her back on the bumpy ground. The member with the bottle grabbed her neck and pulled her up. Karin couldn't scream, for the member stuck the bottle in her mouth and forced her to gulp it down.

After only one gulp, the member took the bottle out of her mouth, and threw her carelessly against one of the trees, where her body slid down to the ground. She was out cold.

Suigetsu had his own problems. Two of the Akatsuki were after him, matching katana whipping at him. He was getting tired and hurt, and soon, he fell to the ground. Then, the same member who had the bottle before, sneaked up behind the tired fellow, and jammed the bottle in his mouth; then the same thing happened to Suigetsu like it did with Karin. There bodies dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Suigetsu?! Is Karin alright?" Juugo asked from the radio.

The Akatsuki member pulled the headphones out of Suigetsu's ears and broke it between his fingers. A loud screech filled the headphones, then fuzzy static followed.

"Karin? Suigetsu? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked through the radio.

"Should I fight, Sasuke?" Juugo asked patiently with a concerned voice.

Sasuke hardened his glare in the dark. He pushed the mic closed to his face and yelled out, "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FIGHTNING THEM?"

"But—I might get overly excited and start killing—"

"IT'S THE AKATSUKI, JUUGO! Go ahead and kill them—!" Sasuke paused, as he felt hands on his shoulders.

"_Uchiha...Sasuke..._"

Sasuke winced, trying to recognize the voice. Reaching for his katana, only to realize it was missing.

"_Missing something?_" a booming voice chuckled behind him.

Sasuke spun around, his leg up to smash into the Akatsuki member's stomach. Four clones scrambled behind him, each pulling out a slick, katana: longer and thicker than Sasuke's. The member Sasuke kicked had Sasuke's katana with him, making Sasuke weaponless. He tried to pull his katana away from the member, but all he gained was blood on his hands from holding the blade, and a fierce blow in the back.

The sudden shock sent Sasuke to the ground on the stomach. He was about to get up when three pairs of feet slammed against his back. The member with the bottle shook the liquid up again, and kneeled down to Sasuke's level.

"What's that?" he hissed with venom and spite in his voice. "Poison? Do you think poisoning me would do you any good? You may have taken down Karin and Suigetsu, but Juugo is the original curse mark that Orochimaru used! He's—"

One of the members interrupted Sasuke's warnings with a simple, "_he's taken care of._"

Sasuke rapidly tried getting the feet and weight off of him. "Get the hell off of me!" he barked, feeling how the feet pushed harder against his stomach. He had never felt so...helpless.

"_We've been searching for you...Uchiha Sasuke..._"

"_For a longtime, to tell you the truth_."

"Is this about Itachi?" asked Sasuke. "You can tell him I will hunt him down and murder him soon, count on it."

"_No. We've been hunting __**you**__ down. We even poisoned your drinking water..._"

Sasuke gulped. That must have been why he could fight as normally as he could. They must have sprinkled paralyzing powder in the water skins...and maybe that's why his group wasn't doing their best...

"I see..." Sasuke dryly said. He shifted his eyes and tried seeing the faces of the Akatsuki, but couldn't. It was too dark. "How shrewd...so, what do you want from me?"

"_Information,_" one member simply said.

Another member continued on. "_About only a single month ago, Haruno Sakura disappeared from her home and hasn't been found._"

The name annoyingly buzzed in his ears. Haruno Sakura? When was the last time he saw her...wow...he hadn't forgot about her, he couldn't. She was always that pink-haired kunochi on team seven. But what made Sasuke never forget her was that she was the only one alive to this day that told him that she loved him. And that's something you can never forget.

"So?" Sasuke answered shakily. "I don't know where she is! I left Kohona over five years ago!"

"_That isn't the question,_" the Akatsuki member replied angrily. "_We simply request your help in her search._"

Sasuke didn't understand. "What does the Akatsuki want with Sakura?" he blurted out, catching the members off guard that he could squeeze out beneath the feet, and swipe his katana back. He then, swung it over to the neck of the Akatsuki member who was asking all the questions.

The member chuckled. "_Would you really hurt your best friend?_"

Again, Sasuke didn't understand. "Why on earth would I befriend an Akatsuki associate?" He didn't care for an answer, for he took the blade and cut through the member like a knife through butter. Hearing the other members grabbing their weapons, Sasuke pivoted and swung his katana through the stomach era.

And yet...there was no blood. Only misty clouds filled the air.

"Shadow clones...?" Sasuke breathed heavily, picking up the bottle of liquid.

"_You know it, Sasuke_."

Sasuke gripped his katana and glanced around. "Show yourself."

"_Fine, fine._"

A swift movement of the trees, as a lone figure dropped to the ground on his feet. He stood up tall, and sauntered over to Sasuke.

"Who are you? And why are you posing as the Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke, his glare stern on the lone figure.

"_Ah, I see you figured us out._"

"I noticed that the so called 'exact-clones' didn't have the Akatsuki ring."

"_Clever. Smart. As always._"

"Answer me, or die."

"_What was the question again?_"

Sasuke swung his sword out impatiently. "Who are you and why are you posing as the Akatsuki?!"

"_Ah, simple, really_." The figure laughed under his breath. "_How else would I get your attention, hmm? And as for my name...you know it quite well..._"

The figure stood a few feet away now, and he stopped on cue. Sasuke pondered and waited for him to finish.

The figure set his fingertips on the fake Akatsuki-styled straw hat, threw it down softly. Shock painted Sasuke's face quiet well, as Sasuke dropped the bottle and his weapon. The figure smirked and then shouted out into the dead of the night:

"Uzumaki Naruto! _Dattebayo!_"

* * *

** --Previous Chapter, **_"Front Page News"  
_**Next Chapter-->,** _"Damsel in Distress"_


End file.
